custom_dead_by_daylight_slashersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf
The Werewolf (Unfinished) Howls Of Pain Contians: New Killer- The Wolf New Survivor- Dean Blake New Map- Blood House = “I woke up in this strange place near a mansion. But again, I was not alone. There was another survivor who was clearly new to this place. He was handsome, but he was broken. I feel bad for this man. He is about to go through all the things I have. When he came back to me, he had gone insane. What happened? That is what I asked until I met this creature. It was like a wolf. Then, it was a giant wolf on two legs. It terrified me, then I realized, it was a real werewolf.“ -Benedict Baker. Power Blood Moon Blood Moon Phase Effects (Killer) - Your speed changes from 115% to 117%. - You vualt, kick generators and break pallets faster. - You have a longer lunge than usual. - Auras of survivors in your terror radius are revealed in red. - You become more of a shadow. - You have no terror radius. - Survivors suffer from the deep wound timer after being hit. - It will take 4 hits to down a survivor now. - You will recover from any type of stun 75% faster. - This lasts for 30 seconds. Blood Moon Phase Effects (Survivor) - It will become harder to see for you once hit. - You suffer from the deep wound status effect after being hit. - You will randomly scream, revealing your location and considerably putting back your progression on anything if not yet made sane. - If in the middle of vaulting, you will go the opposite direction of where you wanted to go if not yet made sane. - You will throw down a passing pallet, wasting it, if not yet made sane. - If you want to make yourself sane again, you need to find these special blood totems and destroy it. Their are only two on the map, and it is hidden safely. A new one will respawn each time you are made insane again. This will be very hard to find and the killer can see it’s aura. - Cleansing a blood totem will take 20 seconds and will have multiple difficult .skill checks at a time. ”I was screaming, tsunamis of horrible images filled my mind. But then, I came across these totems. Not like ones I have seen before. But I presume I must destroy it. It is the smartest thing to do.” - Benedict Baker. Perks - Dawn Of Doom Survivors that enter a certain range of a hooked survivor gets there aura revealed until the survivor is unhooked. Tier 1 = Survivors within a 12 meter range Tier 2 = Survivors within a 18 meter range Tier 3 = Survivors within a 25 meter range. Unique to The Wolf until level 30. - Bad Blood If a survivor is in your terror radius, their action speed for anything is reduced depending on the intensity of the heartbeat. Survivors also suffer from the Hindered status effect and there pools of bloood are more intense, there groans are more loud and they breathe louder. Unique to The Wolf until level 35. - Termination After at least one exit gate is open, you gain a 5% speed bonus until everyone escapes. If the survivors didn’t escape and they are found, you are able to perform a mori on them by performing a quick attack, no matter if injured, downed or healthy. Survivors won’t be able to crawl out or fall out of the exit gates as a mori will immediately be performed. Unique to The Wolf until level 40. ”These evil powers that this beast contained within forced me to stay away and make me stop what I was doing. If I didn’t, I would have found myself dead by daylight.“ - Benedict Baker.